


A Different Kind of God

by Snorri_Stargazer



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Hardcore, Link Gets FUUUUUUUUCKED, M/M, Please read content warnings, Size Difference, Size Kink, magic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorri_Stargazer/pseuds/Snorri_Stargazer
Summary: Link's been searching the wilderness for Shrines for days, and he thinks he's finally found one. However, he finds a different kind of challenge laying in wait for him; will he be able to handle being the cocksleeve of an ancient sex fairy?
Relationships: Link/OMC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 207





	A Different Kind of God

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot stress this enough, there is non-con in this. If you don't like it, LEAVE NOW!!!

"Hyaaa!" Link shouted as he brought his sword down on the last bokoblin's head. It crumpled to the ground, its body turning jet black before bursting into particles of Malice.

With his final enemy defeated, Link relaxed; he had been exploring the wilderness for the past few days, searching for shrines. Here and there he came across travelling merchants, from whom he bought arrows and cooking supplies. But for the past twelve hours he had been completely alone, far from any roads.

When he came across an arena-like break in a rocky ridge, he assumed that his search had finally paid off. The space was clear of trees and bedded with grass. As he walked into the semicircle, he noticed a smooth space carved into the wall, inset with text. He got close enough to see it clearly, then read, half-aloud.

"If the ancient trove you seek,

You must be brave, never meek.

The treasure shall give endless mirth,

But be prepared for immense girth.

If you lust for the grove of pleasure,

Place, each, in three measures:

Apples, Palm Fruits, Durians."

Link, of course, realized that this was a very strange way to phrase the Shrine's initiatory task. He supposed that it could have been worse; at least he had all of the required fruits. Looking around, he noticed that there were three stone platforms jutting out of the ground, situated in a triangular arrangement at the center of the clearing.

Hastily, he placed the apples, then the palm fruits. Finally, he came to the last altar. Suddenly, he didn't feel quite right. This wasn't how Shrine openings usually worked; the altars should have been black, with orange lights, made by the Sheikah. These stone platforms looked much more primitive. He tried to rationalize it.

"Maybe its to throw off treasure-hunters?" Link guessed as he placed the last of the fruit on the altar. With a puff of smoke, the fruits on all three platforms disappeared; the ground began to rumble, and Link started to worry.

The blossom emerged slowly at first, before erupting from the earth, spraying dirt in every direction. Link dove to the ground to avoid the spray, covering his eyes. He stayed down for several moments while the rumbling calmed down. An unfurling sound filled the clearing, followed by the smell of fresh flowers.

When Link finally got up, the clearing was no longer empty; a Great Fairy Fountain now stood in the middle of the stone arena, emitting pink vapors that pooled on the ground. He heart light laughter emanating from inside.

He got closer, walking up the standard orange ramp that led to the lip of the Fountain's basin. As soon as he did, he was splashed in the face with a burst of water. He stumbled and took a full step backwards, ready to draw his sword at a moment's notice.

"Oh, thank the lucky stars!" A voice shouted. "Finally, free! Free, after a hundred years beneath the earth! I must see my rescuer's face immediately!"

As Link opened his eyes, he saw a startling sight; a man- well, obviously, a male Fairy- with pink hair and glowing yellow eyes gazed at him from the pool, an unsettlingly sinister gleam in his perfect smile. "Oh, a pretty little Hylian!" He boomed. "Heard the rumors, did you? About the best loving machine Hyrule has ever seen?"

"What?" Link asked, dumbfounded. "No, sorry, I thought this was some kind of Shrine."

"Oh, it sure is! A Shrine to the holiest god in the world!" The Fairy climbed out of the water, revealing himself to be absolutely massive, at least ten feet tall. Instead of normal clothing, he was wrapped with purple ribbons, all of which were waterlogged and slipping away. "A temple to pleasure, my sweet Hylian!" He reached his arms toward Link, as thought o embrace him. "A sanctuary of breeding !"

Link blushed vividly. "Um, no thanks, not really into the whole, sex-god thing. I'll just be going..." The Champion turned around, making to get off the ramp.

Suddenly, something wrapped around his waist; looking down, Link saw a tangle of indigo ribbons.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, little Hylian." The Fairy said with a a dark air of arousal. "You see, I've been in this flower for a whole century, with no good little sluts to stuff with my cock. Now, you're going to give me a hand..." Link turned to see that the Fairy's front side was exposed, showing off an absolutely massive dick. "Or rather, give me a hole."

The ribbons pulled Link rapidly toward the Fairy, smooshing his face into the massive man's soft chest. As soon as he was in the Fairy's arms, the ribbons dropped, leaving him captured in the strong arms of the spirit.

"Don't worry, slut, I'll make you feel so good." He whispered the last part directly into Link's ear, making him shiver. "My name is Hedylogos, but you can just scream, 'Heddy!', later."

Link tried to struggle, only to be met with a forceful kiss. The Fairy's breath was faintly sweet, just like a flower shop. Against his will, Link's cock pressed against the fabric of his trousers, tenting his pants.

Heddy obviously noticed, as he immediately started grinding one of his massive legs between Link's thighs, massaging his bulge roughly. Without thinking, Link moaned loudly into the Fairy's mouth, which only seemed to drive him further into a sex-crazed haze.

After what felt like an eternity, Heddy swung him around as if he weighed no more than a stuffed toy, before throwing him into the water. His first reaction was to draw his sword, but he soon found that the water was deeper than he was tall; he felt that if he got on his toes, he could just barely touch the bottom, but then what would he do? He still wouldn't have the room to swing his sword, and even if he did, would it even work on a Fairy?

Heddy watched Link struggle for a moment before wading into the water and shoving Lik against the wall of the Fountain. The Hylian braced his hands against the gold structure that supported the basin, thoroughly exhausted by panic and struggle. He felt his sword belt slip off and into the water, followed by the sensation of his shirt being torn open from the back; the remaining scraps of fabric were swiftly removed. Large hands swept up his belly and chest, fondling his pecs. Link gasped as his nipples were harshly pinched; he tried to get up but the Fairy was blocking his only escape, pressing him into the wall with only a fraction of his strength.

By the time Heddy was taking his boots and pants off, Link was too tired to struggle; instead, he begged. "Please, be gentle." It was all he could ask for, really. The reality had set in, he was at this Fairy's mercy, with no immediate hope of escape.

"No promises." Heddy laughed, tugging Link's trunks off. "It's been so long, I feel like I could go for days!" He squeezed Link's ass before smacking it lightly, making the Champion whine in shame.

Suddenly, something was jammed into his back door; it took Link a moment to realize it was only a finger, and not Heddy's monster cock. He groaned as it probed around, it almost felt as if it was re-molding him.

"Just have to work some magic so that you don't start bleeding." Heddy said, matter-of-factly. "Trust me, I'll make you love this."

The finger slid out, and Link swore that he heard a single music note play as it came free. Heddy hadn't been lying about the magic; he did feel slightly more resilient, but that didn't mean he felt ready to take the Fairy's huge rod up his ass.

Heddy lifted him clean out of the water, grabbing his legs from underneath his kneecaps, so that his plush butt was spread wide for the Fairy's taking.

"Ready?"

"No!"

"Going in!"

The massive cock plunged into Link's ass, overloading every nerve in the lower half of his body. Even as tears welled up in his eyes, it kept going, digging in deeper as Heddy lowered him at an agonizingly slow pace. By the time he bottomed out, Link felt like Heddy's dick made up half of his body weight; it was like a second spine, rigid and unyielding inside of him.

"Oh, God, I forgot how good a virgin mortal hole feels." He pulled out by a fraction before sliding Link back inhumanly fast, making him cry out. "Fuck, yeah, that's just what this sex god ordered."

Link found out what it was like to be a child's bouncing ball as he was pulled up and down like a living fleshlight, filling the glade with harsh slapping sounds and two sets of moans, one pleasured and the other tortured.

And yet, Link was still hard. After every inch that slid in, it still didn't hurt, not in the usual sense. The sensation, of course, was way too much for his body take, but Heddy's magic protected him from outright pain and injury.

So even though he was being treated like a particularly resilient toy, he felt only overwhelming pleasure coursing through his veins. He panted like a dog, his tongue lolling indignantly as he came; it was to be the first of many orgasms.

Heddy kept fucking him, harder with every bounce. "Say my name, slut!" He ordered, punctuating the command with a particularly rough thrust.

"Heddy!" Link moaned, his eyes rolling back. His dick kept dripping, continuing his orgasm as a slow simmer that wracked his body.

"Good boy." Heddy said as he pulled Link off of his cock entirely. "Such a good little slut!" He pressed himself back in all in one go, moaning as the tight heat hungrily engulfed him. He repeated the motion, over and over.

On the seventh rep, he crushed Link to his body as his cock pulsed; Link felt a torrent of cum flood his body, he was amazed at how warm and nice it felt to be filled with a strong spirit's seed. He looked down and saw that his tummy was bulging, ever so slightly. He knew, deep down, that it would only grow in the coming hours.

Link blacked out several times while Heddy continued to fuck him, changing positions every time he came. Eventually, he was "riding" the Fairy, who was floating perfectly on his back through magic while continuing to use Link like a well-made pocket pussy. The Champion looked pregnant, such was the volume of the cum inside him; it streamed slowly out of the corners of his mouth, and he could taste its sugary musk.

The hands on Link's waist forced him down as far as possible, and he distantly felt the Fairy come in him again. A fresh current of cum leaked out of his mouth, and his own cock twitched; his orgasms had gone dry hours ago.

Heddy pulled out, for the last time. "God, that was amazing." He ruffled Link's hair, as if they had just finished an innocent game. "Now, let's get you cleaned up..."

Link felt the Fairy caressing him, and the cum flowing out of his ass and mouth. He was too tired to make a sound as Heddy put two fingers in his back door, working even more magic back there. The cum loosened up and flowed faster, slipping out like water.

Once his tummy was back to its normal, flat dimensions, Heddy wrapped his arms around Link, letting him lay on his chest. "You did well, little Hylian. Now sleep, I'll wake you when the magic's worn off."

Link followed the command like a true Champion, and faded into unconsciousness.


End file.
